


A Lovely Trick

by monchy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchy/pseuds/monchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt feels like a tragic hero, and Sebastian saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Trick

The lights of the library are low, almost as if trying to imitate some kind of romantic atmosphere. How this is productive to any kind of studying, Kurt doesn't know, but it is what it is. He guesses the number of classes that actually require reading at NYADA are not that many, and that perhaps they felt it was better to illuminate dancing studios than the library. Kurt sighs, guessing that at least the low light manages to match his mood. He feels like the tragic hero of some nineteen century novel, waiting for the tide to change.

He tries to read, and after managing to only stare intently at his book, he gives up. There's no point in trying to focus on anything, not when the sight from last night is still haunting him. He wants to sigh again, but stops himself from doing so, wishing for a moment that he smoked or was violent person, just so he could have some outlet for his frustration. Devoid of one, he opts for clicking his pen repeatedly until he gets shushed by one of the other few people in the library. He slumps forward then, and fights the urge to cry.

When he looks up again, he spies long legs in too tight jeans striding confidently inside the room. Soon enough his view reveals Sebastian Smythe, green eyes and expression tired as he sits down two tables away from Kurt. Kurt keeps staring, and when Sebastian finally looks his way, he waves a little, the beginnings of a smile curving his lips. Sebastian waves back, and then starts rummaging inside his backpack for some book or other.

They're not exactly friends, but they tolerate each other enough, Kurt guesses. Maybe, if he really thinks about it, he can confess that sometimes he even likes Sebastian. And right now, feeling dejected, betrayed and swimming in his own cloud of self-pity, he thinks Sebastian's sharp tongue may be exactly what he needs. Kurt picks up his stuff without a second thought and walks purposefully towards Sebastian, any trace of self doubt left behind. When he sits down next to him, Sebastian looks up, raises an eyebrow.

The low lights play with Sebastian's features, hiding and coloring his skin in unexpected ways. Kurt is enchanted, suddenly bewitched by the sight. He's glad that he hasn't turned into a complete cynic after everything that has happened. After a few seconds of saying nothing, Sebastian pokes his cheek, and Kurt bats his hand away quickly.

"Thought you were falling asleep on me there, princess."

Kurt scowls, thinks about returning the comment with something quick and offensive enough to light Sebastian's interest. He doesn't, though, suddenly feeling the need to just unload everything on his chest.

"I dated this guy for a while last year," Kurt says, "Adam."

Sebastian nods, as if asking him to continue. Kurt licks his lips, absentmindedly studying the movement of Sebastian's hair. He wears it longer and down these days, and the look suits him, makes him look more handsome and not nearly as menacing.

"Yesterday," Kurt continues. He takes a breath, then lets it all out. "Yesterday I saw him make out with someone. With Blaine," he blurts out. "I saw him make out with _Blaine._ " The name tastes funny on his tongue, and Kurt hates it, because he loves Blaine deeply, but he doesn't like very much right now.

Sebastian whistles, getting quickly reprimanded by someone close by. He doesn't seem to mind, because Sebastian just _doesn't care._ The world is his playground and he does as he pleases. Kurt envies that attitude sometimes.

"So, you want me to throw you a pity party?" Sebastian wonders out loud.

Kurt shrugs, unsure. He doesn't know what he wants, much less what he wants from _Sebastian_ , but he already feels better, sharing the facts and the low light with the closest he has to a confidante right now. He looks down, and then he looks up again and locks eyes with Sebastian. His eyes are very, very green, beautiful in this light or any other. Kurt studies the soft downturn of them, that small quality that makes them that much kinder. Kurt's so busy with his stare that he nearly misses Sebastian moving closer.

Sebastian kisses him. It's not a great kiss by any standard, merely a press of dry lips, but it feels electric. Suddenly, Kurt's entirely too aware of his whole body, as if that simple touch had ignited his whole skin. He presses back, moves his mouth until Sebastian's lower lip is trapped between his own, licks at it to get rid of the dryness and then stays put. Sebastian brushes their mouths together, lingers just a bit before breaking away.

"There, now you got a kiss from someone else, too."

Kurt's a little dumbfounded. "That wasn't really the point," he says.

"A kiss is always the point. Especially," Sebastian lifts a finger to stop him before Kurt can protest, "from a hot guy who is going to buy you coffee."

Kurt blinks, doesn't know what to say. When Sebastian stands up, his chair making an uncomfortable noise in the almost silence of the library, he's grinning, a big, wide smile that lights up his whole face. Kurt stares, because with that expression Sebastian is a completely new kind of pretty.

"Let's go, princess," Sebastian says, smug and kind at the same time as he offers Kurt an open hand.

Kurt takes it without a second thought, the rough pads of Sebastian's fingers sending another jolt of feeling down his skin.

"Okay," he says, and steps away from the library pliantly following Sebastian, leaving the low light behind.


End file.
